Social networking services provide a collection of content items (“posts”) for display to users. The posts may include content posted by one or more other users that may be of interest to a user, and may be provided to the user to encourage user engagement at the social networking service. Typically, there is a direct correlation between the number and/or quality of posts provided to the user and the amount of time the user spends at the social networking service.